Coffee Encounters
by Holio
Summary: Kurt and blaine have to figure out what to do about the continious problems being thrown their way but first how do they feel about each other? Klaine
1. First encounters

**This story is around the time Kurt had transferred and told Blaine he liked him.**

**I hope you guys will like it and criticize it to. This story has got Blaine and Kurt getting together earlier and dealing with the bullies from both of their old schools, Blaine's old school and Kurt's old school. **

**Any good ideas for my story are accepted though not necessarily used.(This is my first story so...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything to do with it.**

Prologue

Kurt was trembling with anticipation. It was his first day working at the Lima bean and he didn't want to let anyone down. The Lima bean was well known for having the best coffee around and he didn't want to lose any customers on his first day. He also didn't want any Warblers coming in and saying hi because knowing them it would end in disaster. He couldn't take them anywhere public.

Kurt didn't really need any extra money but he needed a distraction from Blaine being so oblivious to Kurt liking him and always making Kurt feel giddy inside. And on the plus side he could buy more products with the extra money and shopping always made him feel better about everything.

Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts when the bell above the entrance door rang announcing his first customer.

"One medium-drip please." She asked looking Kurt up and down looking confused.

The girl was well dressed and had black hair and olive coloured skin. She was rather skinny and short. Kurt began to wonder if he'd seen her before because she looked rather familiar.

"Do I know from somewhere?"She asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Then it hit Kurt. It was Sunshine who Rachael sent to the crack house when she tried to audition for glee.

"Yes. I'm Kurt from McKinley High's glee club, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you were the gay one. Oh my gosh sorry I really didn't mean for it come out that way!"

"That's fine, honestly don't worry about it, enjoy your coffee" Kurt assured her.

By lunch time the Lima had gotten a lot busier and it was the middle of the rush hour but Kurt was holding up fine.

"So Kurt how's your first day been so far?" the co-manager asked him.

Kurt jumped and turned around. Realising who it was he relaxed and smiled.

"To be honest it's been easier than I expected." Kurt replied

"Well your shift ends soon so keep up the good work and we might consider keeping you in the business." She said and walked off smiling to herself to make more coffee.

Then it all went downhill as a large group of well know footballers crashed through the door and froze when they saw Kurt at the counter. Kurt went white...

**I hope you liked the first chapter and want to know what happens next...**


	2. Old School Teams

**Hey guys I've tried to update this a.s.a.p so I hope you like it.**

**It's all based on what happened to Kurt from Blaine's point of view. Will they get together in this chapter? R&R!**

Chapter 1- Old School Teams

Blaine was really worried about Kurt. An hour ago he realised Kurt wasn't at Dalton and no one had seen him and now it was 5 minutes till curfew and he still hadn't been seen, in or out of school. He also wasn't answering the phone which was never a good sign.

"Hey Blaine we know your worried and everything but you're wearing out the carpet with your pacing and we like that carpet!" Wes said to Blaine, smirking "Sit down and be patient he'll be back any minute now."

This little outburst from Wes caused a few chuckles from the Warblers but Blaine couldn't even roll his eyes he was so worried about Kurt. What if something bad had happened? What if he had had an accident or something!

"Guys I know where Kurt is!" Shouted Elliot, jumping out of his seat in excitement. "My mate just saw him drive past his house on his way back here in his car and apparently he doesn't look to good."

Just then the huge doors of Dalton and a beaten, bruised and crying Kurt came through the door. Everyone ran towards him in horror.

"Kurt what happened?" Blaine said, looking the younger boy over.

"I met some old school friends of mine, the football team." Kurt said quietly."They had Karofsky with them"

Of course only Blaine knew who that was and he immediately took charge.

"Come on Kurt I'll take you to your dorm and we can talk in the morning." Blaine said taking the younger boy in his arms for a hug." Clear off guys give Kurt some space, he can tell you what happened in the morning.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Any time"

The next morning as Kurt emerged from his room he found a small crowd outside waiting for him to tell them what went on last night. They reminded Kurt of the press and journalists all wanting the latest gossip for the newspapers.

Kurt made them all go downstairs into the choir room so he could tell them all in privet and be sitting comfortably. He told them the story of how Karofsky and the rest of the football team had come into the coffee shop seen him, frozen for about 15 seconds and gone straight back out again muttering. He told them how they had waited outside of the shop. Of course he had no idea that they were there so when his shift had finished and he went outside they beat the living crap out of him and left him there on the sidewalk. He told them how he went to the doctor first to check nothing was broken and that was why he was back at Dalton, 3 minutes before curfew, covered in bruises.

"But why weren't you answering your phone Kurt?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I was a bit distracted by my bloody nose, sorry."Kurt replied sadly.

"They are so going to get it!" Growled David, who stormed out with Wes close behind him.

When the crowd dispersed and everyone was off doing their own business Blaine went and sat next to Kurt and put his arm around him.

"Are you really ok Kurt?" He asked quietly.

"I'll live" Kurt replied with him personality returning to him. He looked up at Blaine with a heart melting smile.

Blaine took in a deep breath. Should he tell Kurt how he felt? He'd just been beaten up, but he needed support. Well here goes nothing...

"Kurt I need to tell you something..."

**Come on Blaine have courage!**

**Hope you liked and thank you to everyone who R&R'ed my last chapter. Plz do the same again because otherwise review button starts crying . We don't want that do we? Till the next chapter. **


	3. Love is in the open

**Hey guys who's got the summer holls coming up? I do! This chapter is Blaine and Kurt ALONE in the choir room in Dalton by the way in case you forgot. Enjoy!**

Love is in the open

"Yes..." Kurt said drawing out the word. He looked up at Blaine and realised the calm, collected boy he'd come to love was speechless and flustered. He looked SEXY.I should make him flustered more often, Kurt thought to himself. "Blaine I've never seen you looking so flustered before."He grinned "What's up?"

Blaine looked around to make sure no one was around to interrupt his special confession "Kurt I know you went through a lot yesterday and probably want some peace and quiet but I can't hold my mouth any longer or I will defiantly either scream or explode." Blaine took a deep breath "I know I started off as you friend and mentor but I think our friendship has developed quite a bit further without me realising it and I know I should have worked out that I liked you sooner so I hope you like me back and if not that we can still be friends and hang out as normal because I would hate to lose our special friendship and more importantly YOU." Blaine was panting from his very long speech. Kurt didn't blame him.

"Blaine, in that rambling mess of words did you try and tell me that you like me and want to go out with me or was that a misinterpretation?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Yes. The first one. You move me Kurt and I think I'm gonna pass out with so much talking and no breathers."Blaine said breathlessly.

Before Blaine could get his breath back he was knocked breathless yet again when he got the courage to look at Kurt he was beaming like an angel as what Blaine had just said sank into his brain. He felt like kissing Kurt there and then but he knew that might not go down to well considering Kurt hadn't really said yes to his question yet.

"Well Blaine Warbler I think I just found my perfect match." Kurt said, still smiling angelically. "You took long enough anyway. I was gonna have kidnap you eventually and make you confess on camera then send it to the world everyone so you would finally have to admit it to everyone."

"I was playing hard to get silly, There was no need to get so impatient that you had to make a backup plan." Blaine said, winking, making Kurt blush, again.

Kurt blushed and giggled. How can a boy make that SEXY, Blaine thought, half exasperated and half amazed and utterly in love.

"So are you ready to go skipping down the hall hand in hand to go tell Wes and David who will tease us till the sun goes down?"Blaine asked, with a grimace.

"I don't know how but you made that sound really romantic." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand in his own, filling his stomach with a warm feeling of happiness. "How good is your skipping Mr Warbler?"

**What do you think? I rather like it. Not to romantic but quite sweet. R&R or the tears will come!**


	4. 3 days laterFootball

**Hey guys. SORRY it took me so long to upload this chapter but i couldn't access fanfic cause of something my dad installed! I hope these chapters are good enough to make up for it! R & R**

3 days later - Football!

"Excited?" Blaine asked Kurt, grinning.

Blaine and Kurt were walking towards the football stadium to watch the glee guys do a football game. Blaine had insisted they go because he loved football and seeing Kurt wearing the scarves and Kurt like wearing scarves. And Blaine had puppy dog eyes that made Kurt melt to a puddle at his feet.

"Should I lie or tell the awful truth?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Lie please"

"I'm sooo excited Blaine I simply can't wait for the match." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Really?" Blaine said, grinning, knowing it would annoy Kurt.

"No, I still can't believe you managed to convince me to come along, and I can't believe you enjoy watching it!" Kurt scowled, trying not to laugh.

Blaine pouted at Kurt "Come on Kurt you can snuggle up to me if you get cold" Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

"Waggling your eyebrows does nothing but make me wonder why we even have eyebrows." Kurt went to sit down and pulled Blaine down next to him.

Soon enough Blaine was on his feet with everyone else cheering the team on and when it was half time Kurt rested on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Aww come on Kurt don't fall asleep on me, the game is only half way through." Blaine whined.

"I'm just tired and bored, ok?" Kurt mumbled

"Come on I'll get you a coffee in the Lima bean and we can be back before the end of half time." Blaine suggested.

"Coffee?" Kurt's head snapped up and he looked at Blaine hopefully.

"Yes I know how addicted you are to the stuff so come on and cheer up." Blaine said, laughing.

"I'm not addicted...I..just really like it." Kurt smiled

"Sure Kurt lets go." Blaine took Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers as they began to make their way towards the coffee shop. Kurt was pretty much bouncing for some coffee. Blaine chuckled.

"Hey fags where do you think you're going?"A rough voice said behind them.

Kurt turned slowly and saw the two football teams standing behind him with their arms crossed looking lethal.

"Look who it is boys, its boy loving Blainey." Kurt didn't recognise the boy but it was obvious it was Blaine's old school football team. "I thought we knocked the gay out of you at prom."

Kurt looked at Blaine and went pale. Blaine was trembling and refusing to look at his old footy team.

"The Lima bean if you must know, not that it's any of your business." Kurt's voice trembled.

"Now if you'll excuse us" Blaine said weakly and began tugging Kurt away.

As Kurt began to turn and follow Blaine he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Guys is there a problem here" Burt boomed at the teams.

Kurt and Blaine turned around, looked up at Burt and watched the two teams began to mutter some "no sirs".

Good because I got that entire conversation on tape so I suggest you scram, before I show the principle." Burt said menacingly, standing behind Kurt and Blaine protectively, as the two team scurried off to finish the game muttering about being a daddies boy and hiding behind mummies skirts.

"Thanks Burt/Dad" Kurt and Blaine said simultaneously and they smiled gratefully at Burt.

"I think we might have to hire a bodyguard for you two with those idiotic homophobes around the place." Burt sighed. "That should keep them away for a while at least"

"Don't worry Dad; they can't do any real harm to us." Blaine looked at Kurt as if to say, "Remember a few days ago, I do."

"Anyway, I don't go here anymore and Dalton Academy has a ZERO bullying tolerance policy remember?" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I'm your Dad Kurt I'm supposed to worry. Remember? Any way didn't you two want to get a coffee or something?" Burt reminded them.

"Ok Kurt I'm gonna get us a coffee and you can meet me in there in a minute" Blaine smiled reassuringly as he bounded towards the coffee shop.

"Thanks Dad you saved us." Kurt looked over at the football pitch and saw the boys getting ready for the next game half.

"Don't worry Kurt I just don't want you getting hurt just because of your... sexuality." Burt said uneasily."Run along now otherwise your coffee will go cold. I'm sure Blaine's wondering where you are."

As Kurt ran over to the coffee shop he began to wonder whether it was the promise of coffee or Blaine waiting for him that made him run.

**And there you have it folks, we Blaine old school team at last and then Burt saves the day! Sorry again about the delay! R&R **


	5. Movie night

**Ok I'm tried to update this one ASAP because of the previous delay so I hope you like it. Blaine's round Kurt's house and his family IS at home.**

**Movie night**

"Kurt Blaine's here." Kurt heard his father yell up the stairs.

"Be right down Dad" Kurt yelled back, knowing that the longer he took going down stairs the longer his father had to intimidate and interrogate his _boyfriend._ Kurt began to wonder if using that word for Blaine would ever stop making him want to squeal and give him butterflies. His answer was hopefully not.

As Kurt made his way down the stairs he heard Blaine and Burt talking quietly. The position seemed natural with both of them lounging on each side of the sofa facing one another.

"I love him more than anything in the world and I will do everything in my power to protect him and make him feel wanted and loved." Blaine declared quietly.

"Good, now Blaine I just want to tell you that...I think...you're the..Best man that Kurt could have got as a boyfriend and I think you're a great man." Burt said, trying not to get emotional.

Kurt marvelled at Blaine's honesty and blushed at his words. He was so glad his Dad liked Blaine. It meant a lot.

"Come on Dad, out, its 'Kurt and Blaine's' movie night not 'Burt and Blaine's' movie night." Kurt said to his Dad, his words snappy but kind.

"Ok kid I was just checking some things." Burt looked at Blaine "I will be in the room just above you, don't forget that." Burt added meaningfully.

"Dad!" Kurt snapped, then softening his tone "We are watching a movie, nothing else. Ok?"

"Alright, you boys have fun."Burt went upstairs and the two boys snuggled up on the sofa.

"Kurt you're not falling asleep on me are you?" Blaine exclaimed half way through the movie."Its Beauty and the Beast your favourite movie ever!" Blaine shook Kurt lightly.

Kurt stirred "Sorry, I'm really tired." He mumbled.

"Then why did you say movie night was still on, you need your sleep Kurt." Blaine chided him gently.

"I haven't seen you all week, I missed you" Kurt replied, snuggling closer to Blaine.

"As sweet and romantic as that is, it's not really movie night if you're asleep for half the movie." Blaine said, touched by Kurt's words.

There was no reply.

"Kurt, honey, are you still awake?"Blaine turned Kurt's face gently and saw that Kurt was fast asleep in his arms. Blaine gently untangled himself from the angle in his arms and the blankets and wrote a note.

_Dearest Angel Kurt_

_You fell asleep in my arms while we were watching the movie. Try to catch up on your sleep and we can see if I can come over tomorrow or another time. _

_Love Blaine xxx_

As Blaine stuck the note on Kurt's forehead he heard Kurt mumbling.

"Blaine...sexy...baby penguin..." Kurt was sleep talking! Blaine rushed to his car and got out his camera, and he filmed Kurt's sleep talk for a good 5 minutes before turning it off and heading home.

Kurt woke up suddenly and looked around. It was 7:30 in the morning. He'd had another naughty dream about Blaine and he'd woken up just before something REALLY naughty happened. Where was Blaine? Kurt plucked the note off his forehead and smiled.

*Kurt's phone bleeps*

Kurt opened the text from Blaine.

_Hey sleep head you awake yet- B xxx_

_Yeah you can come over whenever- K 3_

_Be there in an hour - B x 3 x_

Kurt grinned as he started his moisturizing routine, rushing so he'd be ready when Blaine got here. As Kurt was rushing around he began to wonder why Blaine had texted him so early in the morning. Did he miss him that much or was something up? Something's up Kurt thought. What is Blaine up to?

Kurt ran to the door when the bell went off and opened the door.

"My parents are asleep so we've got to be quiet or my Dad will give us the evils all day." Kurt hissed quietly

Blaine grimaced. "Sorry. I just really want to show you something, do you have a laptop I can hook my camera up to?" Blaine smiled sheepishly as he held up his camera and a connecting wire.

"Sure, let me go get my laptop and we can go down to the basement and we can watch whatever's on your camera with less chance of waking my parents up this early and raising hell." Kurt grinned.

"Trust me Kurt your gonna love it." Blaine gave Kurt a devilish smile and began hooking the camera up to Kurt's laptop.

Kurt was starting to worry as he studied Blaine's face. His cheeks were flushed, he'd forgotten to put gel in his hair (which Kurt had no objection to) and his eyes were sparkling with excitement and confidence. Some thing was definitely up.

"Blaine these aren't my baby photos or anything like that are they?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"No this is _much _better, trust me." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's nervousness.

Blaine pulled up two chairs "Are you ready to watch the best thing ever recorded on my camera" Blaine asked giggling.

"Just let me watch it Blaine, I just want to know what the video is and why you need to watch it so desperately." Kurt said exasperated.

"Ok but don't even think about pausing it or turning it off. Just watch and listen, ok?" Blaine looked at Kurt seriously.

"Ok can we watch it now?"Kurt asked going crazy wondering what the video was.

Blaine opened the window and a picture of Kurt asleep on the sofa with a note stuck on his head.

"I heard you sleep-talking and couldn't resist recording it. You just looked so innocent but the things you were saying."Blaine chuckled and pressed play.

Kurt watched the screen in horror as Blaine turned the volume up and the sleep-talk started.

**So what did you think? R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Sleeptalking

**Ok who wants to know how Kurt reacts to the video? I do! R&R PLEASE**

Sleep-Talking

"Blaine...sexy...skin tight jeans...dreamy..."Kurt's mumbling went on for 5 whole embarrassing minutes before Blaine had stopped recording him and gone home to bed.

"So Kurt do you want to tell me anything?"Blaine sniggered, causing Kurt to blush and look down.

"Blaine...I...don't..."Kurt stuttered, lost for words and his face red as a strawberry.

"Kurt its fine, you don't need to be embarrassed."Blaine comforted.

Kurt looked down and avoided Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt please look at me."Blaine begged."If anything I'm flattered that you said all that stuff about me, even if it was in your sleep."

"It's just sooo embarrassing!"Kurt looked at Blaine wildly.

"Kurt seriously it's totally fine, I still love you."Blaine reassured, wait, did he just say he LOVED Kurt?That would explain why Kurt looked ready to pass out. Then, after a long period of silence, a smile broke his face in two.

"Good... I love you to."Kurt smiled at Blaine shyly, waiting for his reaction.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and gave Kurt a big bear hug.

"So Blaine...do you sleep talk?" Kurt asked cheekily.

"No way Kurt, let's not go there! Who knows what I might say?" Blaine rushed.

"You're so adorable when you're scared and anxious." Kurt grinned.

"I know right!" Blaine piped.

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Blaine rolled his eyes "Kurt you're the most sexy, angelic boy on earth and I will love you forever."Blaine recited.

"That's more like it." Kurt said and started laughing and soon both the boys were laughing together and had tears running down their faces.

As silence fell Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I meant it you know" Blaine said quietly, breaking the silence.

Kurt's eyes flickered down to Blaine's lips and the boys began to lean towards each other. As their lips touched Fireworks went off in their heads. Slowly and reluctantly the boys broke apart.

"Wow that was..."Blaine started.

"Amazing, fantastic, fiery, awesome..."Kurt suggested.

"How about we try to see if we can the perfect word shall we?" Blaine suggested.

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that." Kurt said as they both leant forward again.

**So what do you think? I think it's great for a first kiss personally. Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Family meal or not

**Just to let you know I'm doing another fan fiction story after this one called 'Arguments =...love or splitsville?' It's about Puck and Lauren so read that after this one and, of course, R&R!**

Family meal

"Come on Blaine my Dad really isn't _that_ scary." Kurt encouraged Blaine as the two drove towards Kurt's house for a family meal.

Kurt and Blaine were on their way to a family meal at Kurt's house so Blaine could get to know the rest of the Hudson-Hummel's better and Blaine was panicking about what questions might be asked by Burt.

"But what if one of them asks if we've kissed yet?"Blaine fretted.

"Then you say yes while i give that person my 'don't pry into our personal business' glare to shut them up."

"Ok but if the Burt gets out the gun then I'm running" Blaine said, earning a glare from Kurt.

"I wonder why there are so many cars down this street." Blaine wondered aloud as they pulled into Kurt's driveway.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure, maybe one of the neighbours are throwing a party or something. I'll ask Dad, he should know something about it because some of his customers are really chatty." Kurt said.

As the two boys opened the door they were met by a loud cheer. All the one directions jumped out of their hiding places and gathered round Kurt for a massive group hug. They were so forceful Kurt almost fell on Blaine who was staring, dumfounded from behind him.

"Omg guy, lets me breath, what's all this for?" Kurt said breathlessly.

"We have great but kinda sad news that will blow you away with happiness!" Squealed Rachael "We were so happy we all decided to throw a surprise party so we could all tell you in person! Surprise!"

"Ok lets all go into the living room so I can relive you over-excited one directions of your secret." Kurt suggested.

Once everyone was seated Rachael began to tell the story.

"In school the day before yesterday we were all seated at our usual table when" Rachael paused and looked around the room "David Karofsky stood on top of his table and yelled out "Rachael paused and took a deep breath, looking Kurt straight in the eyes "I am gay, deal with it."

"Omg" Kurt whispered, lost for words.

But Rachael wasn't finished "What happened after is the sad part." Tears were slipping down Rachael's cheeks "One of the jocks on his table grabbed him and pulled him off the table and..."Rachael was sobbing now and couldn't carry on.

"They beat him up basically."Finn finished for her, tears in his eyes. Then he began trying to comfort Rachael who was crying openly now.

After all the tears of the new directions, Blaine and Kurt had subsided Mercedes got to the point of the celebrations.

"So we figured now you can come back to McKinley Kurt" Mercedes said, pepped up again. "The reason you left was David and we figure since he won't be a problem anymore you can come back."

Kurt was shocked into silence. Eventually he whispered "Can have a moment with Blaine in the kitchen please?" and dragged Blaine into the kitchen.

"Blaine..." Kurt looked at Blaine helplessly.

"Kurt, I love you and I know you love me, but you and I both know you want to go back to McKinley with your friends." Blaine comforted.

"Not without you."Kurt said quietly.

"What?" Blaine said, surprised.

"I'm not going back to McKinley without you Blaine. I promise to protect you from all the slushies and you can hang with the new directions and we can see the warblers at weekends I swear..." Kurt babbled on until Blaine silenced him with a kiss.

"If I can I will."He said simply.

This brought on a fresh round of tears from Kurt."I love you Blaine, your best boyfriend ever."Kurt hugged Blaine.

"I love you to Kurt, but don't you want to spread the good news?"Blaine asked.

This sent Kurt running to the living room squealing "Guys, guys you'll never guess what!"

Blaine smiled and made his way towards the living room. Blaine knew it wouldn't smooth sailing from here, them being gay and all, but Blaine knew Kurt was the one and he would do anything to keep him happy and safe. Even if it meant his parents hating him for life. Kurt was the one.

**So that's the end of the story. You like? I do! I love romance. Thanks for reading! R&R**


End file.
